ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylie Connelly
Kylie Marie Connelly (born January 18, 1986) is a Puerto Rican born professional wrestler currently signed with World Elite Wrestling on their Animosity brand under the ring name Kyla Connelly. Connelly is also signed with Full Force Pro Wrestling under her real name where she is the reigning FFP Diamond Champion currently in her first reign. Connelly started wrestling at the age of 23 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Connelly started wrestling for World Wrestling Council owned and ran by the famous Colón family where she adopted the ring name Kylita. Connelly would spend the next four years training with Carlos Colón, Sr. After finishing up her training in Puerto Rico, Connelly moved to the United States to learn the American style of professional wrestling. Early life Connelly was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico and spent most of her life there in Puerto Rico, before moving to San Diego, California at the age of 27. Connelly started modeling at a very young age, however her passion was wrestling due to watching World Wrestling Council when she was a child with her father. Connelly has one sibling - a twin sister Isla. Professional wrestling career Training and World Wrestling Council (2010–2014) World Elite Wrestling / WEW In October 2014 along with her twin sister Isla, Connelly signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and both were assigned to their Animosity brand. Kyla made her in-ring debut on the October 27, 2014 episode of Burnout losing to Risa Goldberg. The Twins made their tag team debut on the November 10, 2014 episode of Animosity where they lost against Robina Hood and Shannon Treamon. Starlets Championship pursuit (2015–present) After a few months of inactivity, Kyla returned in January 2015 on the January 26, 2015 episode of Animosity where she turned on her sister during a tag team match and blamed her for holding her back thus turning heel for the first time. On the February 9, 2015 episode of Animosity, Kyla defeated Kalinah and during an interview later on in the night Kyla would go on to issue a challenge to Madame Desdemona at Free Fall 2 Fury for the WEW Starlets Championship. Two weeks later on the February 23, 2015 episode of Animosity, following Desdemona's match with Kalinah, Kyla stormed down to the ring and looked as though she would attack Kalinah before attacking Desdemona herself as the two would begin to trade blows before Desdemona bailed out of the ring. Kyla would then hit Kalinah with the Face Lift before escaping through the crowd as Armada Latina came down to Kalinah's aid. On the March 6, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Connelly teamed up with Madame Desdemona and defeated the team of Kalinah and JJ Goldberg. That night it was later announced that Desdemona would defend her Starlets Championship against Connelly at Free Fall 2 Fury IV. At the PPV, Desdemona defeated Connelly to retain her championship albeit controversially. Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP Debut and Diamond Champion (2015–present) It was revealed on Twitter that Connelly was in negotiations with Full Force Pro Wrestling, before being revealed along with her sister as one of the 16 women who will compete in a Valentines Day Battle Royal and Tournament to see who will become the next FFP Diamond. On February 14, 2015 during the Battle Royal, Isla became the eighth seed while her sister, Kyla managed to last until the final two before being eliminated by Sarah Robinson, thus becoming the second seed in the tournament. While Isla was eliminated in the Quarterfinals of the tournament, Kyla managed to make it to the semi-finals losing to eventual tournament winner Amanda Cortez. During the match with Cortez, Connelly suffered a minor neck injury when she was not only pile driven onto the ring apron but also in the ring and suffered a stinger. On February 21, 2015 Connelly officially signed a contract with FFP. Kylie made her official FFP debut on February 22, 2015 at the Desperate Measures PPV when she along with Amanda Cortez interfered in the FFP Diamonds Championship match between Nina Fox and Quinn Delaney attempting to aid Delaney, thus establishing herself as a heel and aligning herself with FFP Vice President, Emily Hart. Fox would get an ally in Sarah Robinson and would successfully retain her championship which then led to Connelly and Cortez to get into an argument. It was revealed on February 23, 2015 that Connelly had joined Emily Hart's stable, The Council. On the February 25, 2015 episode of Wednesday Warfare, Connelly defeated Ty Ortega after a distraction from Emily Hart. Later that night after Nina Fox and Sarah Robinson were victorious over Amanda Cortez and Quinn Delaney, Kylie made her way down to the ring and assisted in a three on two assault to end the show. On the February 28, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night Connelly teamed up with Amanda Cortez and defeated Nina Fox and Sarah Robinson in a tag team match where Kylie would pin Fox after interference from both Emily Hart and Quinn Delaney with the stipulation being that Emily could decide who Nina's next challenger was for her Diamond Championship. Hart later decided that Nina would defend her Diamond Championship against Kylie, Amanda and Quinn in a Gauntlet match at Aggravated Assault. On the March 5, 2015 episode of Wednesday Night Warfare, Kyla along with Quinn Delaney and Amanda Cortez accompanied Emily Hart down to the ring for her match against Nina Fox. Just as the match started, the trio entered the ring and beat down Nina Fox, with all three hitting their finishers on Nina before Emily pinned her for the win. On the March 7, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night Connelly faced Nina Fox and the match ended in a no contest after Delaney and Cortez interfered before the lights went out and a message appeared on the titantron. On the March 11, 2014 episode of Wednesday Night Warfare, Connelly and Cortez defeated Seduction Inc in a tag team match. A few days later on the March 14, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night Connelly defeated Fox in a Street Fight after both Quinn Delaney and Amanda Cortez interfered on Connelly's behalf allowing her to pick up the win and extending her unbeaten streak to four. At Aggravated Assault, Connelly failed to win the Diamonds Championship as after Fox defeated Cortez, Connelly was disqualifed after both Cortez and Delaney interfered, however Connelly was never pinned thus retaining her unbeaten/pinned streak. On the debut episode of Woman Crush Wednesday, the team of Kylie, Amanda and Quinn lost to Veronica Clyne, Lizzy Kraven and Nina Fox. On the April 1, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday, Kylie suffered her first pinfall loss losing to Veronica Clyne after interference from Quinn Delaney, the stipulation having been if Connelly had won she would of taken Clyne's spot against Nina Fox at All Torn Up. On the April 11, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly defeated Quinn Delaney. That same night it was revealed that a Diamonds #1 Contender Battle Royal will take place at All Torn Up where the winner will face the Diamond Champion the following night on the first ever FFP Monday Night and that Connelly was one of the participants. At the PPV, Connelly outlasted all seven other participants last eliminating Amanda Cortez to win the Battle Royal and become #1 Contender. The following night on FFP Monday Night, Connelly defeated Fox to win the FFP Diamond Championship ending Fox's year long reign. Personal life Connelly was previously in a relationship with Noah Braymore who worked as a realtor. The couple dated for six years and lived together in Sacramento, California before splitting in early January 2015. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Face Lift'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) *''BAB – Break A Bitch'' – WEW / Bow Down to the Queen – FFP (Running knee to the head); 2015–present *''Makeover'' (Headlock driver); 2015–present Signature moves *Bridging vertical suplex *Diving crossbody *Dropkick *Enzuigiri *Headscissors takedown *Leaping clothesline, sometimes done repeatedly in succession *Missile dropkick *Multiple pinning variations **Jackknife **Roll-up **Schoolgirl, sometimes out of a corner **Small package **Victory roll *''Extreme Injection'' (Sitout facebuster); adopted from Sayge Jemson – 2015–present *Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into an armbar Nicknames *'"The Council's Golden Girl"' (FFP) *'"The Firecracker"' (WEW) / "The Council's Firecracker" (FFP) *'"The Puerto Rican Spitfire"' (WEW / FFP) *'"The Sparkplug of WEW"' (WEW) *'"The Queen of Queens / Queen Bee"' (FFP) Managers *'Amanda Cortez' *'Emily Hart' Entrance themes *"Warrior" by Havana Brown (WEW; 2014–2015) *"Feel My Body" by Jim Johnston (WEW; Used while teaming with Isla) *"Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil Kim (WEW; 2015) *'"Ur Girl (Til the End of the World)"' by Lilian Garcia (WEW; 2015–present) *'"Welcome to the Queendom"' by Jacki-O (FFP; 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments Full Force Pro Wrestling *FFP Diamond Championship (1 time, current)